The Morphology Module provides equipment and expertise in the use of light microscopy, scanning and transmission electron microscopy, histology, histochemistry, immunohistochemistry, autoradiography and preparation of tissues for in situ hybridization. Two full-time technicians staff the module, each with over 20 years experience in a histology laboratory setting. The module is located in renovated space dedicated to the exclusive use of the morphology module. The module is equipped with a wide variety of equipment needed for high-quality tissue processing, staining and microscopy. In addition to provision of direct services, the module head, Dr. Rosario Hernandez, and her staff are available for consultation on potential projects, for help with analysis of results, and for referral to colleagues inside as well as outside the vision research community at Washington University for potential collaborations.